Rutger/Supports
With Fir C Support *'Fir:' ...Um... Um, excuse me, are you Rutger? *'Rutger:' ...What do you want? *'Fir:' I was wondering if you would spar with me, if we get the chance. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Fir:' I've also been training my sword skills, and I've won at many arenas around the continent. You don't have to go easy on me! *'Rutger:' ...I refuse. *'Fir:' Why? Is it because I am a woman? *'Rutger:' ...When I swing my sword, I do so to kill people. I have no interest in using my sword for play. *'Fir:' ! Play!? *Rutger leaves* *'Fir:' W-Wait...! ...He thought that I was playing around with my sword? I wanted to learn from him because his blade is so sharp and has no hesitation at all... B Support *'Fir:' Rutger! We fight! *'Rutger:' ...Get out of my way. *'Fir:' No. I will not move until you understand that I am serious. Draw your sword! I have been serious about training my skills, and I will not allow you to say that it is simply for play. And I want to become stronger, so I want to learn from you. *'Rutger:' ...I told you that I use my sword to kill others. *'Fir:' Yes, I know. But my... *'Rutger:' If I draw my blade here, you will die. Is that your wish? *'Fir:' ! ... *'Rutger:' And you have no intention of killing me, either, do you? *'Fir:' Well... *'Rutger:' That's why I say you're just playing around. *'Fir:' ...... *'Rutger:' ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Fir:' ...I just... ...But maybe I was being rude. I should apologize when I see him next. A Support *'Fir:' Rutger. Wait, please don't glare at me like that... I'm not here to fight. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Fir:' But your skills are indeed impressive. I still see you as a goal to reach. I wish I could be as strong as you... *'Rutger:' ...Just be yourself. *'Fir:' What? *'Rutger:' My blade is covered with blood. There is no need to see your goal in that. *'Fir:' ...... Someone once told me... 'All paths of the sword lead to one place.' I still have yet to find out if that's true or not, but I can say that your sword is definitely on some kind of path. But I still have much to learn. *'Rutger:' ...Think what you will. With Dayan C Support *'Rutger:' You... You're the Silver Wolf... *'Dayan:' So you are a warrior of Sacae, too. What is your name? *'Rutger:' Rutger. ...I was in Bulgar. *'Dayan:' Bulgar... So you survived. I heard that most of the clans there were decimated... *'Rutger:' ...... That time... I learned that it was the law of nature that the weak die out. That is the same anywhere, whether it be Sacae...or Bern! *'Dayan:' Then... Is that the reason why you are here? To become strong and have your revenge on Bern...? *'Rutger:' ...... B Support *'Dayan:' Rutger, you said that you fight for revenge. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' What will you do after you have your revenge? *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' I am asking you... After you avenge your clan, what will you do? *'Rutger:' ...You have no right to know. *'Dayan:' Will you dedicate your life to revenge? Is that all right with you? *'Rutger:' You want me to just keep quiet, even after seeing my entire clan killed? ...But you have suffered the same. *'Dayan:' That is not what I am saying. We are men of Sacae. We must make those who desecrate our land pay. However...even if we do win this war and destroy Bern, those that we lost will still not return. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' You cannot regain what you have lost through revenge. *'Rutger:' ...I know no other way to live. A Support *'Dayan:' Rutger, what will you do after this war is over? Do you have a place to go? *'Rutger:' ...No. *'Dayan:' So I thought. Then would you join the Kutolah clan? *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' Our clan has lost, but we have been destroyed. Once the war ends, we will gather in the plains once again. It would be helpful if you were there with us. *'Rutger:' ...I don't take offers. *'Dayan:' It is not an offer. I am asking you because I have faith in your strength as a warrior. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dayan:' Hm... Difficult person, I see. Then I shall say no more. But always remember that if you ever change your mind, we will welcome you with open arms. Keep that in mind, wherever you go. *'Rutger:' ...... ...Yeah. With Karel C Support *'Rutger:' ! *'Karel:' You noticed me at this distance? Impressive. *'Rutger:' ...Karel, the Sword Saint. *'Karel:' Well, what an honor. You know me? *'Rutger:' ...Everyone who uses the sword knows your name. *'Karel:' Yes, well, I travelled all around when I was young. *'Rutger:' ...Why are you here in this army? *'Karel:' My family is here, so I joined as well. I'm hoping that even my rusty skills could be of use. *'Rutger:' Rusty? Even you joke around sometimes? *'Karel:' No, I'm serious. I probably would lose out to you young ones. *'Rutger:' ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Karel:' ...Interesting. B Support *'Karel:' You, please wait a moment. *'Rutger:' ...What do you want? *'Karel:' I am looking for someone to spar with. Would you care to? *'Rutger:' ...No. *'Karel:' Why? Am I not a worthy opponent for you? *'Rutger:' Your sword isn't used to kill... It doesn't agree with the path I pursue. *'Karel:' Perhaps you think so now, but we both follow the way of the sword... All paths of the sword lead to one place. *'Rutger:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' ...Do you need something, Rutger? *'Rutger:' I want to ask you something. *'Karel:' Yes? *'Rutger:' I sense no hate in your sword... You just seem to blend with the air around you when you attack. Even the heaviest, strongest blades can't cut through air... Your sword would beat them all. I want to become stronger. If all paths of the sword lead to one place, then would I be able to blend with the air as you do? *'Karel:' ...You're from Sacae, aren't you? *'Rutger:' ...Right. *'Karel:' I was born in Sacae as well. I grew up under the protection of Father Sky and Mother Earth. They are all that are in my sword. *'Rutger:' I'm not a pure Sacaean... I wouldn't be able to sense them like you can... *'Karel:' Was that true when you were young? *'Rutger:' !! *'Karel:' You were able to hear the sky and the earth once. Although, now it seems that your hate is covering your ears. *'Rutger:' ...Do you think I'll be able to hear them again once this war ends? *'Karel:' Of course you will. The breeze that runs through the plains... It never forgets those that it loves. With Dieck C Support *'Dieck:' ! *'Rutger:' ...I see you haven't lost your skill. *'Dieck:' ...Rutger... I keep telling you not to suddenly pop up and attack from behind! Geez, I'd never have enough lives if I had to put up with you. *'Rutger:' Ha... It's already decided that I'll the first one to land a blow on your back. *'Dieck:' All right, obviously we were out to kill each other when we were on different sides. But why the hell are you trying to slice me in half when we're on the same side? *'Rutger:' The others bore me. I need someone of your strength to duel with. *'Dieck:' So I'm gonna get killed because you're bored. Wonderful. *'Rutger:' Oh, sure... As if you've ever let my sword touch you. *'Dieck:' What do you think! I want to live too, you know! *'Rutger:' I'll get you next time for sure. *'Dieck:' Geez... B Support *'Dieck:' ...... *Rutger is watching him...* *'Dieck:' Hey! I thought I told you to stop that! Persistent, aren't you...! *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dieck:' ...? You seem to be in a bad mood. Did something happen? *'Rutger:' ...... *'Dieck:' Lemme guess... You found a personal enemy in Bern's ranks? *'Rutger:' ! *'Dieck:' Guess I hit the spot. Then how come you're taking it out on me? *'Rutger:' ...I saw the soldier who led the attack on my hometown, Bulgar. But when I reached him...he was already dead. It was you, Dieck. Those sword marks...it had to be you. *'Dieck:' ...Sorry. If I had known, I would have left him to you. *'Rutger:' ...This is a battlefield. Enemies don't belong to anybody. *'Dieck:' Rutger... Can't you relax a little more? *'Rutger:' ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Dieck:' You can't rush through life... A Support *'Dieck:' Rutger, you all right? You don't look well. *'Rutger:' ...I'm having trouble sleeping. *'Dieck:' Is it about the leader of the Bulgar attack you saw the other day? *'Rutger:' ...No. Well...maybe. Even after I see him dead, my nightmares still persist. At that attack... They left only me alive... The reason was because I...didn't look like a Sacae native. *'Dieck:' Tough to kill someone with the same colored skin. But you do have Sacaean blood in you, don't you? *'Rutger:' Yes. My father's mother and my mother's father were Sacaean. Bulgar is near Bern's border, so there are a lot of mixed people there. But usually the Sacaean side is stronger in mixed childrens' appearanaces. But I... Only in me did the Bern side come out more, so I was kept alive... The people of Bulgar...they were kind to me, even though I looked different... But they...they were killed, so brutally! I must destroy Bern...! That one man isn't enough to satisfy my revenge... *'Dieck:' ...I thought you had some kind of burden, but now I see it clearly... Well, guess I'll go along with you. *'Rutger:' I have no need for sympathy! *'Dieck:' Come on, you know how strong I am, right? If you really want to take on Bern, then there's no better ally than me. What do you say? *'Rutger:' ...Suit yourself. *'Dieck:' And so I will. Well then, let's go, partner! *Dieck leaves* *'Rutger:' Dieck... I'm sorry. With Clarine C Support *'Clarine:' Oh! We certainly do meet a lot. *'Rutger:' ...You again? *'Clarine:' My name is not 'you.' I am Clarine. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' I have always wanted to tell you something. *'Rutger:' ? *'Clarine:' It is about how you look. *'Rutger:' ?? *'Clarine:' You actually do have quite an attractive face. Of course, it would come nowhere near my beloved brother Klein, but you are quite impressive for a commoner. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Therefore, I can use my advanced Etrurian aesthetic sense and make you into a truly handsome gentleman... *Rutger leaves* *'Clarine:' Oh? Wait! Where did he go? I was not finished speaking to him! So he is just a tramp after all! B Support *'Clarine:' There you are! I won't let you go this time! *'Rutger:' ...Knock it off. *'Clarine:' What!? That is no way to respond to someone's kindness! *'Rutger:' You're starting to get on my nerves. *'Clarine:' !! Insulting a lady like that... That...is not how a proper gentleman...should act... *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' ... ... *'Rutger:' ...All right, I'm sorry. ......Don't cry. *'Clarine:' I-I'm not...! *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' ...I know he is not to blame... But why am I acting this way...? A Support *'Rutger:' ...Hey. *'Clarine:' Oh... *'Rutger:' You dropped this. *'Clarine:' What? Oh, my ribbon... You brought it to me. Thank you. *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Um... I just realized...I don't know your name... Would you please tell me your name, if it would not be any trouble? *'Rutger:' ...Rutger. *'Clarine:' Rutger... I never even thanked you for saving me... It is no wonder you don't like me... *'Rutger:' ...... *'Clarine:' Thank you for rescuing me that time... I know it is already too late, but if you would accept my thanks... *'Rutger:' ...Not like you. *'Clarine:' What? *'Rutger:' Don't try something you're not used to. You're good at screaming, so why don't you do it? *'Clarine:' W-What!? What do you mean by that!? *'Rutger:' There you go... That's more like you. Come like that and make me laugh once in a while, Clarine. *'Clarine:' !! *Rutger leaves* *'Clarine:' Rutger... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports